


Something that must be said

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We've waited far too long for this.





	Something that must be said

Our story starts in the Potter household, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have something important to discuss with their wives Ginny and Astoria.

Harry said, "We talked a lot when you were out with the kids."

Ginny prompted, "And?"

Draco went on, "We decided that it wouldn't be right to lead you on any longer. We want to be together."

Astoria smirked. "Took you pair long enough."

Harry asked, "You're not mad?"

Ginny laughed. "Mad? We've known about your secret meetings for a while now and we have been trying to bring you back together ever since."

Draco gasped. "You knew about those meetings?"

Astoria stated, "Yes, but don't worry we never stayed to see all of the dirty details."

Harry blushed. "Ah, so you are ok with us leaving you?"

Ginny beamed, "Absolutely, besides I think that Cho is the one for me."

Harry inquired, "Cho Chang?"

Ginny nodded and admitted, "I've always liked her."

Astoria added, "I think that I need to explore my options, maybe I'll end up with Rolf."

Draco queried, "Who's that?"

Astoria smiled. "A friend from my childhood."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad that you two intervened because I think this is what I've always wanted. My favourite pureblood Slytherin. Wouldn't you agree, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "That I'm your favourite pureblood Slytherin? Yeah, I agree. No, I do agree too; Potter. But, we don't want to ruin these poor girls' eyes now by kissing; do we?"

Ginny told them, "We were just leaving anyway."

Astoria concurred, "Yes, uh; have fun I guess."

The two left.

Harry kissed Draco more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone else in his life before.

Draco whispered, "I love you, Potter."

Harry replied, "I love you too, Malfoy."


End file.
